


A Warm Greystone Hearth

by Squid of Light (hero_of_derp)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Medium Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hero_of_derp/pseuds/Squid%20of%20Light
Summary: He was of Limsa. He preferred white stone over white frozen bullshit.Still, they needed the airship. It's just mere fortune that Dhaza'tan Anbohl finds more than that, in the end. Maybe something can blossom in the cold Coerthas frontier after all.





	A Warm Greystone Hearth

**Author's Note:**

> There may be more later!
> 
> You can find me on my FFXIV tumblr (balmung-squid) and on my twitter (creamsiclesquid)!
> 
> Pic if Dhaza’tan here : https://m.imgur.com/5G2t694

Snow was something Dhaza’tan had seen only a handful of times. Once when he was a child, and his mother’s caravan had taken them far enough north to see white flakes fall from the sky. He’d watched his sisters and brothers play in the falling white. He’d been too sick that trip, falling ill halfway through the trek, so he’d been forced to sit and watch.

Of course, after his mother’s business was concluded and crates and boxes were unloaded and reloaded from the cart, she’d picked him up, blankets and all, and danced and laughed with him in the snow fall. 

The other times had been nothing but light dusting when his apprenticeship or work took him to high elevations, and he’d shuddered against the cold. He was of Limsa. He preferred white stone over _white frozen bullshit_. 

Well, he was making up for that now. As he knew it, Coerthas was in a perpetual frozen state now, and he didn’t envy them. How Alphinaud and Cid could tolerate it with just a light cloak over their clothes he didn’t understand. He was wearing no less than 4 layers and still freezing. His carbuncle at least was enjoying it, darting off into snowbanks and chirping and squealing with joy. 

Good for him. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get warm,” Dhaza’tan said, teeth chattering as they entered the building. “Let’s just find this Haurchefaunt fellow and get going. Can we? _Please_?” He rubbed at his arms. “Oh sweet seas, a fire.” The room was almost blazing hot. 

“Dhaza, you’re looking quite pale,” Cid said as Alphinaud marched across the room. He lowered his voice. “Are you alright?”

“Just cold. I’m not made for this.” They followed Alphinaud at a more subdued pace. The man behind the desk, apparently having made his introduction to Alphinaud, eyes Dhaza’tan and smiled. 

“Ah! The unmistakable swagger of a well-traveled adventurer! If you are come to pay your respects, be at ease, friend. I am not one to stand on formality. Truth be told, I would gladly welcome many and more brave souls like yourself.” He chuckled. “But enough chatter — pray tell me why you have come.”

Great. He was charming. 

As Alphinaud explained the situation Dhaza’tan crept closer to the fire. He didn’t pay much attention, holding his hands out while doing his best to not block all the heat from the fireplace. It wouldn’t do to be rude and take it all for himself. 

“Dhaza’tan! Would you be so kind as to help out with our Lord Haurchefaunt’s request? Cid and I aren’t very well prepared to do battle.”

Dhaza’tan let out a long, low sigh. As if he was? “Alright.” He turned to them and picked his book up off his hip, opening it and pulling a dagger from one of the hidden and hollowed out sections of pages. “To the West then, was it?”

* * *

There was an endless sea of tasks before them, as was the norm. But they got a small break at least, upon revealing the betrayal of the Inquisitor. The formal request had been put in to find the location of the air ship, and now it was a matter of waiting. 

Dhaza’tan just hoped he would live long enough to see it. At this point he expected to turn into a living icicle at any moment... but the view was worth it. 

He stood high on the walls, hugging himself and rubbing his arms and looking out over snow and frozen trees and a clear night sky. The moon was near full, the world almost glowing around him as the snow reflected the moonlight. The snow shimmered like the stars in the sky. 

“Oh! My friend! There you are!” 

Dhaza’tan turned at the voice. Carbuncle made an excited noise and leapt from the wall. It hopped over to Haurchefaunt where he climbed the steps to the watch point, and then jumped at him. The elezen laughed and caught him, holding him. 

“Yes, and hello to you as well my small friend.” He sounded absolutely tickled, petting the carbuncle as he walked over and joined the miqo'te. "We haven't had many chances to speak in your time here! Glad am I to have found a moment. That is, if you’re not busy.” The elezen smiled. 

“Not busy at all. Just enjoying the view before I freeze to death.” Dhaza’tan groaned and looked out. He hugged himself again. “How anyone can tolerate it, I don’t know.”

“We have had time to get used to it. Here.” Haurchefaunt held his hands out. The carbuncle crawled onto his shoulder, tails wagging. Dhaza’tan reached out in turn and placed his hand in Haurchefaunt’s, curious. Haurchefaunt stepped closer and put his hands together. The leather of the palm of his gloves was surprisingly warm, as he held Dhaza’tan’s hands. He rubbed them gently, massaging and warming — and the miqo’te felt a warmth in his cheeks, unbidden and unwelcome. 

“That is... much better. Thank you.” Dhaza’tan pulled his hands back. 

“Have you been an adventurer long?” Haurchefaunt beamed at him. “I would love to hear tales, if you’ve any to share.”

“...technically I... own a book store. I just got roped into all of this as a fluke while doing research. My sisters have been watching the shop.” Dhaza’tan leaned on the edge of the stone and looked out. 

“Oh! You have sisters! I’m sure they’re as lovely as you, with skin so rich and hair like spun gold and eyes like sapphires?”

“I...yes.” Dhaza’tan snorted and adjusted his glasses. “What, should I in-in-introduce you?” He teased. His teeth chattered. “Gods how do you people live here?”

“Why don’t we retire inside?” Haurchefaunt smiled. “It is far warmer. And if that isn’t enough to entice you, then I can make you a cup of hot chocolate.” He placed a hand to his chest. “I make the best hot chocolate in the camp, bar none. In exchange you can tell me if your adventures. A fair trade, is it not?”

Given that he couldn’t feel his fingers or toes... “Alright. Lead the way then.” Dhaza’tan nodded. 

Haurchefaunt looked pleased as any child given a toy on their name day, and he enthusiastically lead the way. He stroked the carbuncle around the ruff as they walked to his office, closed off indoors. The fire was dim, but he had it stoked in a few moments, tossing fresh logs onto it. He placed a kettle of water over it and pulled two chairs closer to the warmth, guesturing to one. “Pleased sit. It’ll take but a few minutes for the water to warm up. It will take longer for you.” He smiled. 

Dhaza’tan snorted as he sat, holding his hands out to the fire. “A bit longer.”

“Perhaps I can help.” Haurchefaunt knelt down in front of Dhaza’tan. “Here - first let us remove your outer layers.” He reached out and undid the first button of Dhaza’tan’s coat. The miqo’te was still. One button. Then another. And another.

“I can do it!” Dhaza’tan said suddenly. He slapped at Haurchefaunt’s hands, then froze. “I- sorry. I merely meant I can do it.”

“Ah. Oh course. My apologies!” Haurchefaunt laughed, seeming unoffended at least. He smiled and went to the fire. The kettle began to whistle and he retrieved it from the fire. 

Dhaza’tan busied himself with the buttons, finally shedding his coat. It was cold, so he pulled it around his shoulders. He held his hands out again, stretched his feet as far as they would go, and finally felt himself begin to thaw. 

“Here.” A mug was placed in his view, and Dhaza’tan took it. Blessedly hot warmth sank into his hands through the mug. 

“Thank you.” Dhaza’tan took the first sip. “Oh gods that’s good.” He sighed. 

Haurchefaunt laughed as he sat down in the other chair. He scooted it closer. “Then I have fulfilled my side of the bargain, and I look forward to yours.” He took a sip from his mug. 

“Ah. Yes. My adventures. Where should I start?”

“Oh, why not at the beginning? Tell me about yourself! Do you have other family? You said you had sisters.”

“Of course I.... oh. I suppose you wouldn’t know. There aren’t many miqo’te around here.” He smiled and shook his head. “Keepers, like I am, our names indicate family. My mother’s name is Dhaza.... so I am named for her, as are my brothers.”

“Brothers! How many do you have?”

“Nine.”

“ _What?_ ”

Dhaza’tan nodded. He took another sip. “It’s fairly unusual for miqo’te to have so many boys. Practically unheard of.”

“I have two brothers. I can’t imagine having nine!” Haurchefaunt laughed. 

“Are you close?” Dhaza’tan rested his mug in his lap. “My entire family is very close knit. Many of us still live under the same roof.”

“Fairly, everything given.” Haurchefaunt looked thoughtful. “Perhaps some day I will have the honor of introducing you to my father.” 

“I’ll be on my best behavior then.” Dhaza’tan took a sip. “That’s the least I can do, for the man who gave the world such a gentleman.”

“He would be pleased to hear you say so!” Haurchefaunt laughed and beamed. “Your words are too kind my friend.”

“Do you think so?” Dhaza’tan leaned toward the elezen. “They’re just words.”

“Well, your words have power don’t they? You’ve made quite a name for yourself. Your deeds though, have spoken more than your words ever could.”

“...I guess so.” Dhaza’tan sighed. “It never was my intent. But here I am.”

“A true hero in the making, I would imagine. I count myself most fortunate to be in your company.” Haurchefaunt’s smile was contagious. Dhaza’tan laughed softly as he smiled in return. “I do enjoy the times we’ve had the chance to speak.”

“Me too.” Dhaza’tan was still a moment, then sat up as he realized how close he and Haurchefaunt were at that moment. He busied himself with his hot chocolate. “But you wanted to hear of adventures - how about one of my missions in the Maelstrom? You seem like the type to be excited about fighting pirates.”

“A swashbuckling story! Please continue!”

* * *

The sun was beginning to rise by the time Dhaza’tan ran out of stories of his time in the Maelstrom, ending before the battle of Cartenau. He’d grimaced, and looked away, and the carbuncle has leapt into his lap as he’d spoken on the topic. 

“I don’t want to talk about that.”

And of course Haurchefaunt understood. Curious but courteous as he was, he finally realized the hour and ushered Dhaza’tan to his bed for some rest before the day started. 

So it was alarming when the miqo’te came into his office later, shortly before lunch, carrying a tray. 

“What is this? Have you been reduced to a delivery boy now?” Haurchefaunt looked up from his papers as the tray was set on his desk. 

“No, but I was passing by and the poor lass carrying the tray was having a terrible time. So, I volunteered.” Dhaza’tan looked down at him. “Close the book and set your papers aside.”

“Ah. In a moment. I’m almost done. Perhaps you can join me?” Haurchefaunt’s head went back down and he picked up his quill. Before he could place ink to paper, the paper was whisked away. 

“No. Now, is what I said.” Dhaza’tan picked up a pinch of sand and sprinkled it over the page. The ink dried and he shook it off, then put it into an open book and closed it. He picked the tray back up and set it in front of Haurchefaunt. “Now you eat.”

“Dhaza’tan-“

“You eat!”

They stared at each other. 

“I have dealt with far more stubborn men who would skip meals for their work.” Dhaza’tan picked up the lid of the tray. “And if I can make them eat, I can make you eat.”

Of course, as soon as the tray was uncovered and the scent of karkul stew hit his nose, he found himself ravenous. Of course he’d skipped breakfast. That didn’t help. 

“Now this is called a spoon. You put it in the stew-“

“I know how to eat!” Haurchefaunt’s laughter carried into the hall as he noted that there were two bowls, two pieces of bread, and two sets of cutlery. “But if you need a reminder as well....”

Dhaza’tan snorted. He picked up one of the bowls and sat down, tearing off a piece of bread. He dipped it into the stew. “I suppose my coming across the lady was a ploy then. Or were you expecting a guest?”

“I wasn’t.” Haurchefaunt smiled as he took a spoonful. 

“So I told you of my time in the Maelstrom. Between then and my joining the Scions, I lived an uneventful life I suppose. So if we start there....”

Lunch was all the sweeter with the entertainment, and Haurchefaunt found himself hanging on each word. Mundane though Dhaza'tan claimed his life to be, he had stories of searching ruins and aiding in archaeological expeditions with little more than the old hints from books and half translated runes to guide the way.

* * *

It was funny that it had become almost a usual thing over the last few days. Oh there was an interlude, a pause in their nightly tale-telling, when the arrangements were made and the airship was found and Dhaza’tan left for the depths of the Hold that had been long-lost for them. 

Haurchefaunt had worried and fussed the whole time, until the very tired miqo’te returned.

How could one man do something that had been considered lost? With much energy it seemed. Haurchefaunt found the miqo’te asleep in one of the bunks of the infirmary, dead asleep and curled up under the blanket. Shame! He’d brought tea, hoping for a short moment with their hero of the hour. 

He set the tea down next to the bed and was about to leave when Dhaza’tan sat up, stiff as a board, eyes wide and a cry leaving his lips. He slammed his hands over his mouth, ears pinned back to tightly that even Haurchefaunt’s ears hurt. 

“Dhaza’tan! Are you alright?” He sat down on the edge of the bed and reaches out. He placed his hands on Dhaza’tan’s shoulder, glad for the early hour. Most were gone, so no one else was in the room. 

The touch seemed to shocked Dhaza’tan out of...whatever was happening and the miqo’te looked at him. He looked...absolutely terrified. His expression gave way to exhaustion, and Dhaza’tan hid his face in his hands, before slowly running his fingers down his face. 

“.... my apologies.” He said quietly. “That you had to see that.” He sounded out of breath, his jaw right. “How can I help you Haurchefaunt?”

“Worry not about me.” Haurchefaunt placed a hand on his forehead. “Are you feeling ill?”

“Just a nightmare.”

“A nightmare! You looked as if you were gazing upon death itself.” 

Dhaza’tan leaned into the touch and shuddered, be it from the chill or the terror. He held onto Haurchefaunt’s arm and his fingers were weak. 

“Dhaza’tan....? Hold on a moment.” Haurchefaunt’s hand left him briefly, and Dhaza’tan watched as the elezen stood. He went to the door and closed it, granting them a small mercy of privacy. He returned to the bed and sat on the bed, closer than before. “....was it very bad?”

“...cartenau.” Dhaza’tan Ram his hands down his face and made to stand. “I’m fine, really.”

“I won’t demand you speak of it,” Haurchefaunt said, taking Dhaza’tan’s hand as he stood. “But if you need an ear, I am here.”

“...thank you Haurchefaunt. I....need to go.” 

The miqo’te left in a hurry, leaving Haurchefaunt alone in the barracks room. 

* * *

Haurchefaunt hadn’t expected to see Dhaza’tan again, much less so soon. It had been but a few days, and he was in his room, checking over troop deployments and preparing to join the soldiers for dinner when there was a knock on the door. “Come in!” He called without looking, and as the door opened he heard and familiar little chime. A second later his desk was full of bright and gleaming carbuncle. Which only meant one thing. 

“Dhaza’tan!” He turned in his chair and beamed at the miqo’te stepping into giant room with a tray. “Glad I am for your return! Is all alright? Last I heard you were setting off to face Garuda!”

“Yes. We put her down. For now.” Dhaza’tan walked over to his desk. “Put your things up. I brought you food.”

“Oh? Did the kitchen staff ask you to? I was about to head down to eat, I promise.”

“No. This is.... from me.” Dhaza’tan smiled and shrugged as Haurchefaunt moved his books. “I wanted to apologize for running off last we met. Food seemed a proper apology.” He set the tray down and took the lid off. The scent of spices and sea food filled the air. Two bowls of something that looked and smelled incredible laid on the tray, and a plate of bread with butter. “My mother’s recipe. I didn’t know how well you northern fellows tolerated spices so I tried to not make it too overwhelming for you.”

“It smells amazing! There’s two bowls. Please tell me you’re my date for the evening?” Haurchefaunt’s eyes were bright as he smiled. 

“That was the plan.” Dhaza’tan smiles. “If you’ll have me.”

“My dear Dhaza’tan, given the choice I will have you anytime! Here, let us eat by the fire.” He picked up the tray and carried it to the fireplace. He pulled over a small table and a couch, setting both in front of the fire. It was very cozy. Dhaza’tan sat down and his carbuncle curled up in front of the fire. There was one last surprise - Haurchefaunt pulled a blanket from seemingly nowhere and draped it across Dhaza’tan’s lap. “There! Are you warm now? You don’t see to take to the chill very well.” He sat down, smiling. 

“It doesn’t snow in Limsa. I grew up by the sea. The cold and me don’t agree.” Dhaza’tan shook his head. Haurchefaunt handed him a bowl and placed the bread between them. He took a bite and watched the elezen slowly nibble on a piece of rice. 

“It doesn’t seem so bad,” Haurchefaunt said before taking a large bite. “Oh! Why that’s delicious!”

“I’m glad you like it. It’s what I grew up on.” Dhaza’tan took another bite. “Whenever my mother returned from her business trips we would all make a huge batch together.”

“How lovely! You really are all very close. I’m envious.” Haurchefaunt’s mike didn’t falter. “My brothers and I get along well enough, but it is sometimes a touch awkward.”

“Why?” Dhaza’tan blinked. “I can’t imagine anyone not getting along with you. So what’s wrong with them?”

Haurchefaunt stared, then laughed. He slapped his thigh. “I am their illegitimate brother. That’s all. I assure you we have love for one another, but the situation...”

“Oh.” Dhaza’tan nodded. “I suppose that matters to some. Most of my siblings don’t share a father though.”

“Truly! My my.” Haurchefaunt chuckled. “How was it then? Your childhood? You’ve told me about your time in the Maelstrom, and after. But not before.”

“...well it’s rather boring but I suppose I can tell you. I don’t see the harm in it.” Dhaza’tan took another bite of his dinner. “When I was born I nearly died. I was a very weak baby and constantly sick growing up. Mother said that after me there was no more, that she was done, but ended up with my sisters anyway. Thankfully they were healthy. Are healthy. But I was inside much of my life. I had this spot by the window. I’d sit and watch the boats come in and out and read by the sunlight....”

* * *

Dhaza’tan wasn’t sure when they’d gotten so close. At what point in the story had they finished their food? At what point in the grand boring tale of his life had they ended up under the blanket together, thighs touching, elbows brushing together? When had Haurchefaunt begun leaning so close?

Gods, Dhaza’tan was weaker against taller men. Especially tall, elezen men with a handsome jaw and a noble heart. 

“.... and then I enlisted. It seemed the thing to do.”

“It was very noble of you. Your brothers must have been proud.”

“They were.” Dhaza’tan licked his lips. “They.... still are I think. I hope.”

“How could they not be? You are truly exceptional.”

When had Dhaza’tan started tilting his head back? When had Haurchefaunt’s fingers curled along his jaw?

“I... should be going soon, the hour is late,” Dhaza’tan whispered, but his eyes were already closed. 

“So soon?” Haurchefaunt pressed his lips against Dhaza’tan’s in a short, testing kiss. “The night is still young.”

“Haurchefaunt-“

“I very much like it when you say my name.” Haurchefaunt’s tone gave Dhaza’tan the feeling of being at a confessional, as if such a thing was a sin, not a thing to be admitted or forgiven. 

“...then make me say it more.” 

Haurchefaunt rose to the challenge, but slowly. He cupped Dhaza’tan’s face in both hands and kissed him properly, the sort of kiss that stole Dhaza’tan’s breath and sent his world inside down. Dhaza’tan reached up and wrapped his arms around Haurchefaunt's neck. The elezen’s hands moved from his cheeks to his waist and chest, hands splayed along Dhaza’tan’s back. 

Gods, they were so strong. Haurchefaunt all but pulled Dhaza’tan into his lap, and Dhaza’tan went willingly, moaning into the kiss. He gave his hips a rock, and the motion pulled a groan from Haurchefaunt’s lips. 

“Dhaza’tan....” 

Dhaza’tan liked the sound of that, so he rocked again. Haurchefaunt’s head fell back against the couch, and Dhaza’tan kissed along his jaw, and over his neck. Haurchefaunt’s head rolled to the side, exposing his neck to more of Dhaza’tan’s attentions. The miqo’te kissed over a pounding pulse and felt Haurchefaunt’s hands grip the back of his shirt. 

Dhaza’tan sat back, satisfied with the marks he’d left on Haurchefaunt’s neck. “Think they’ll bruise?” He mused, tracing over a small nip he’d left with a finger. 

“I pray that they do.” Haurchefaunt looked up at him. “Dhaza’tan....” the way the name rolled off his tongue and lips was almost dreamy. 

“Yes?” Dhaza’tan tilted his head. 

“Will you stay here with me tonight?” Haurchefaunt linked his fingers together on the small of his back. 

“...to what end?” Dhaza’tan’s ears twitched. “I’m not looking for one night stands-“

“Nor am I! I am...I apologize. I have not made my intentions clear.” Haurchefaunt looked amused, despite the marks on his neck and a sore looking lip. He must have been biting it. “In the ishgard way I have stated my intention with all but words. It did not occur to me that no one would have asked you how my courtship was going. I have put you in a predicament.” Haurchefaunt took one of Dhaza’tan’s hands in his and brought it to his lips. “I have been quite fawning over you since you arrived, my handsome adventurer. But I suppose everyone has respected my privacy, or worse, to have not said anything.”

“Hmm...” Dhaza’tan turned his hand and traced Haurchefaunt’s lip with his thumb. “.... no one said anything, but now all those little smiles make sense. So you’ve been what, courting me?”

“Well perhaps nothing so serious but.... yes. I am quite interested in you.” Haurchefaunt ran the back of his fingers across Dhaza’tan’s jaw. “You are handsome, and your stories....and you are noble, and kind. How could I not be interested?"

“Mm. Tell me more about my good qualities.” Dhaza’tan leaned all his weight against Haurchefaunt, and down on him, very well feeling the tell-tale firmness growing in the elezen’s pants. His tail curled around his thigh. Oh, this was fun, but poor Haurchefaunt. How long had it been since he’d been touched or kissed that he was already affected by it?

“I don’t think there’s enough time in the world for that!” Haurchefaunt laughed, but it hitched when Dhaza’tan shifted and ground down against him again. “But I can try at least.”

“Won’t you?” Dhaza’tan nuzzled against his neck again, the other side now, and gave his neck a few pecks. 

“Yes. That is...” Haurchefaunt cleared his throat. “You are a man of many, many talents. You can fight and cast spells, and you always favor one or the other. It’s thrown off many of my knights....”

As Haurchefaunt spoke, Dhaza’tan delivered small kisses and nips to his neck, but Haurchefaunt’s voice was tense answered he finally muttered a “Dhaza’tan please-“ and squeezed his hips. 

“Yes?” Dhaza’tan said with mock innocence. He pulled back. “Oh my Haurchefaunt, you’re hot to the touch.” He touched Haurchefaunt’s forehead, brushing his hair back. “There is only one thing to do.”

“What’s that then?” Haurchefaunt’s eyes closed at the touch. 

“I just simply must take you to bed.”

Dhaza'tan pulled back and stood, the blanket falling to the floor. He took Haurchefaunt's hands and lead him to his feet, walking backwards across the room. As he walked, he undid his coat, and dropped it to the floor, leaving him in just his shirt and vest. Haurchefaunt's eye roamed over Dhazatan as they went, appreciative and curious of the clearly slim body under layers of fabric. As they reached the bed Dhaza'tan turned them, and shoved Haurchefaunt back.

Haurchefaunt’s back hit the mattress and he grunted. Dhaza’tan was back on him before he could catch his breath, undoing the buttons on his vest, and started to shrug it off. Haurchefaunt grabbed the material and twisted, tangling Dhaza’tan’s hands in it. 

“Haurchefaunt-!”

The elezen flipped them over, kneeling over Dhaza’tan. The Miqo’te’s hands were tangled and trapped under him, his legs splayed wide over Haurchefaunt’s thighs. He narrowed his eyes, giving Haurchefaunt a wordless challenge as he got a hand free. Haurchefaunt caught it and pinned it above his head. The other hand came, hand cupped and heading for Haurchefaunt chest to stun him. Haurchefaunt caught it too and pinned it with the other. 

“I’ve caught you, my hero.”

“And what will you do with me then?” Dhaza’tan raised an eyebrow. 

“A many terrible things, if I’m lucky.” Haurchefaunt rubbed himself against Dhaza’tan. Their clothing was a cruel barrier between them, blocking them from the skin-to-skin contact that Haurchefaunt craved. 

Dhaza’tan tilted his head. Hair fell into his face, and in the dim light he looked absolutely delectable. He bit his bottom lip and titled his head back. “Going to release my hand so I can finish undressing?”

“I would rather do it myself.” Haurchefaunt moved his hands, and held Dhaza’tan’s wrists with one. The other hand moved to his shirt, undoing the first button and opening his shirt. 

“This is my favorite shirt. Try not to ruin it.” Dhaza’tan said quietly. Haurchefaunt smiled as he undid another button. 

“I will do my best to be careful in my haste.” He lowered his lips and kissed down Dhaza’tan’s neck and chest, mouthing at newly exposed skin. Dhaza’tan gasped softly and closed his eyes. He bent his legs, hooking them around Haurchefaunt’s hips. He let his head fall to the side and sighed. Another button undone, another set of kisses. Haurchefaunt let go of Dhaza’tan’s wrists to touch more of that soft skin, undoing buttons in rapid succession. He ran his hands up and down Dhaza’tan’s sides, over his chest, then up his shoulders. 

He kissed his path down to Dhaza’tan’s navel before moving back up and kissing his lips. Dhaza’tan whimpered quietly into the kiss. His hands grabbed onto Haurchefaunt’s head, wrapped around his skull and trying to pull him closer. They abandoned his head to pull at his shirt, pulling it up. Their kiss only broke long enough for Haurchefaunt to pull it off, over his head. He tossed it aside, watching as Dhaza’tan sat up and pulled his own shirt off. 

It wasn’t a shock when Dhaza’tan dropped his shirt off the bed and reached for Haurchefaunt’s pants. He undid then with expert speed. The touch of fingers on his cock were like fire, and Haurchefaunt shuddered. 

“Truly a-ah- man of action,” Haurchefaunt said as Dhaza’tan gave his length a stroke. 

“I’m a man who knows what I want,” Dhaza’tan countered. “And what I want right now is you.” He looked up at Haurchefaunt. “Over me, and in me.” Haurchefaunt shuddered again, a drop of precum forming on the top of his length. Dhaza’tan brushed it away. “How are you hard already?” He laughed softly. “Are you that eager for me?”

“Yes,” Haurchefaunt breathed the word. “I have thought of you often my friend. About how this would be.”

“And am I meeting your expectations?”

“And surpassing them. But, you tease." Haurchefaunt's eyes turned downward, eyeing the tent in his pants. "It seems you are as hard as I am."

Dhaza’tan let go of his length and laid back. He undid his own pants and lifted his hips off the bed, shimmying them off his rump and down his thighs. He had to break the physical connection to get them off both legs, and to kick off his boots and socks. He rolled to the side, cursing as his pants got stuck on a boot. 

Haurchefaunt laughed, joining him in shedding the last of his clothing, thought with more finesse. He took the hem of Dhaza’tan’s pants and pulled them off in finality, brushing it all off the bed. 

“Oh gods it’s fucking cold!” Dhaza’tan hissed. He crawled for the top of the bed, pulling at the covers. “Under the blankets, please.”

“Don’t trust me to keep you warm?” Haurchefaunt teased, but he helped, and in a moment they were both under the blankets, and Dhaza’tan was kissing him again, their bodies flush together. Haurchefaunt’s hands were all over Dhaza’tan, touching every bit of skin he could reach, memorizing each small scar, each curve and each angle. Dhaza’tan dug his nails into Haurchefaunt’s back. 

“Tell me you have oil or something,” Dhaza’tan muttered between kisses and small affectionate whispers. 

“What? Oh yes,” Haurchefaunt said. He pressed another kiss and rolled slightly, stretching his arm out to his bedside drawers. He opened one and reached in, searching blindly as Dhaza’tan thoroughly distracted him with kisses along his neck and chest. “I-ah-here it is.” He pulled out the vial and rolled back. Dhaza grabbed onto him and used the momentum to pull Haurchefaunt over him. 

“Then be slow. And gentle. At least for a bit.” Dhaza’tan smiled, curling his legs around Haurchefaunt’s hips again. 

A more enticing view had never been seen. 

Haurchefaunt opened the vial with his teeth and poured some onto a hand. Dhaza’tan took the vial and sealed it, tossing it aside. 

“Thank you.” Haurchefaunt slicked himself with the oil quickly. There was an awkward sort of fumble under the blankets before Haurchefaunt’s head bumped against Dhaza’tan. He slowly pressed in, and Haurchefaunt watched with an awed expression as Dhaza’tan’s head fell back. His arch curved in a gentle arch, and he gasped. 

“Ohhh...”

“Are you alright? Is it too much?” Haurchefaunt asked. 

“Yes...I’m alright. Just... Gods. Keep going.” Dhaza’tan let out a small breath. “It’s been awhile is all. Gods, you’re big-“

Haurchefaunt shuddered. His hips rocked back then forward again, deeper into the miqo’te. Another rock, and deeper in, then another - and his hips hit the back of Dhaza’tan’s thighs. 

Dhaza’tan panted, tail curling and flipping back and forth under the blanket. “Haurchefaunt, gods.” He pulled him down into a kiss, and growled a simple demand against his lips. 

“Fuck me.”

Haurchefaunt drew back and thrust forward again. He started a steady pace, losing himself int the sensations all too quickly. He was spurred on tiny whimpers and moans, encouraged by the scratches Dhaza’tan left on his back, lead on by Dhaza’tan whispered words. 

“Right there. Oh gods - faster, just like that, oh god coming—comingcoming _coming_ -!”

Dhaza’tan cried out, head thrown back. Haurchefaunt attacked his neck as he rode out his orgasm, kissing and sucking, whispering. 

“So incredible. My brave adventurer, you’re handsome, you sound and feel and feel amazing. Gods-“

“Shut up-“ Dhaza’tan said, his body tense and sensitive as Haurchefaunt kept thrusting into him. “Gods just — come here -“ He pulled Haurchefaunt down into a kiss and moaned against his lips. 

Haurchefaunt groaned as he tensed. Dhaza’tan swallowed down his cries and shuddered. He never did look forward to the mess afterward....but the ecstasy of the moment was always worth it. 

Haurchefaunt laid over him, almost smothering. Their passion laced kisses turned more lazy and tender, small pecks and sighs as one or the other shifted. Tender ecstasy ran through Dhaza’tan’s limbs, sluggish and slow and blissful. 

Dhaza’tan wrapped his arms around Haurchefaunt’s neck and shoulders, sighing against him. He pulled the other man into a brief hug, resting his hands on Haurchefaunt’s pale chest as the elezen finally pulled away. 

“...of all the times I’ve seen you, my hero, I think this is my favorite view.” Haurchefaunt smiled

“Pervert!” Dhaza’tan laughed softly and turned his head. 

“I don’t mean like that! Happy, and blissful.” Haurchefaunt kissed the side of his head. “Will you stay with me tonight?”

“Well I hadn’t planned on moving anywhere for a few hours yet.” Dhaza’tan looked at him from the corner of his eyes. “If you’ll have me.”

“Like I said, my sweet. I’ll have you. Anytime.” Haurchefaunt’s kisses promised a bit more as he kissed down Dhaza’tan’s jaw. “And anywhere you would like.”

“Oh yes please. Your office.” Dhaza’tan sighed. “That desk deserves to be thoroughly debauched.”

Haurchefaunt laughed as he moved a hand through the mess that Dhaza’tan had made between them. “I suppose you would like me to bend you over it?”

“No.” Dhaza’tan turned his head and took Haurchefaunt’s face in his hands. “You’ll be the one bent over, handsome.”

“Oh my.” Haurchefaunt chuckled. “Is that a promise?”

“Yes.” Dhaza’tan sat up slightly and kissed him again. He grunted as Haurchefaunt pulled out, and he laid back, sighing. Haurchefaunt laid down next to him, propped up on one elbow. 

“I will hold you to that.”

“When have I disappointed you?” Dhaza’tan turned his head to look at him. 

“Well, never.” Haurchefaunt stroked his cheek. “... you have done nothing by exceed all expectations set before you. Here and elsewhere, from my understanding.”

“Oh? Here in bed?” Dhaza’tan sat up slightly. 

Haurchefaunt laughed. “I meant in the camp-“ Haurchefaunt took a pillow to the face as Dhaza’tan whipped it from under him and tossed it at him. He fell back and found himself with a lap full of miqo’te again. “Dhaza’tan!”

Dhaza chuckled and pulled the pillow off, looking down at him with a mischievous look. “Like you said.” He rocked back against Haurchefaunt’s length, swiftly awakening again. “I exceed all...expectations. Unless twice is too much for you.”

“I find twice an agreeable amount.” Haurchefaunt rested his hands on Dhaza’tan hips, feeling the little movements. Dhaza’tan laughed and leaned over, kissing him again, his hair falling around them like a curtain. 

It wasn’t rough enough to be fucking, but lacked the real emotional connection and tenderness to be called making love. That left Haurchefaunt with calling it only sex, as Dhaza’tan lead Haurchefaunt inside him, riding him at a steady pace and whining softly. No matter what he called it, it was perfectly lovely. 

Haurchefaunt sat up and held him close, their bodies sliding together like a perfect puzzle piece. “Dhaza’tan,” Haurchefaunt whispered, sighing softly. “Ohhh....”

Dhaza’tan laughed quietly, then moaned as Haurchefaunt’s length brushed against something that made pleasure bloom. “Yes Haurchefaunt?”

“Usually my stamina is.... much better....”

“Are you going to come again already?” Dhaza’tan whispered, and Haurchefaunt’s breath caught slightly at the tone itself. As if Dhaza'tan was scolding him.

“Soon. I think.”

Dhaza’tan smiled. He nipped at Haurchefaunt’s ear. “Then do it. You first this time.” He pushed at Haurchefaunt’s chest until he was reclined against the pillows. He raised himself up and down on his length, biting his lower lip, looking briefly like pure sex. 

Haurchefaunt came again with a groan, his eyes fluttering shut. “Oh gods....” Dhaza’tan slowed his movements and pulled off him, stroking himself to a swift completion. 

The Miqo’te fell off to the side and curled up against Haurchefaunt, both still and silent. 

“Dhaza’tan, you are amazing...” Haurchefaunt said softly. “Dhaza’tan?” He looked down, and his expression softened. The Miqo’te was entirely asleep, ears and expression lax. How exhausted he must have been!

Haurchefaunt played with his long, golden locks, wondering just when the last time has been that the adventurer has actually rested. 

“Rest well my dearest of friends. We shall worry about the mess in the morning.”

Both the mess of their coupling, and the mess of emotions now running rampant in Haurchefaunt’s very soul. 


End file.
